The Fifth Turtle
by turtlelover521
Summary: I decided to do a Mona Lisa fanfic. HOWEVER, I made Mona a turtle instead of a lizard. Has Raph finally met his soulmate? I put this in the 2004 version of TMNT.


-Disclaimer I do not own TMNT if I did Mona Lisa would really be on the show. I also don't own any songs I put in here.

Chapter 1 A peaceful night and new friend

To Raphael, life is just weird. Nobody understands his unquie personality. Even his bros could never understand. He felt like he was all alone, until one fateful day.

Raph always loved to go roof-toping with his bros, but tonight he felt like doing it alone. His brothers were conserned when he asked but let him go.

The roofs were the one place were Raph felt free from his worries. He spotted some Purple Dragon thugs picking on someone whos face Raph couldn't see. "Leave me alone you jerks!" shouted the hooded figure. Raph could now tell that this was a girl. An all time low for Purple Dragons. "Dont worry all we want is your money then you can jus... UMMPPH!" Hun said but Raph kicked him down. "This is low even for you Hun, better watch out!" Raph snickered. The other Purple Dragons ran away in fear of ending up like out-cold Hun. "Scaredy cats ah-well," Raph shrugged. Raph turned to the girl,even though she still had her hood up. "Hey, Miss? you ok? those thugs love messin with innosent people but..." he started but he turned to see the girl sitting down... crying. "Hey are you all right? are you hurt?" he bent down to try to comfort this girl.

"In all my life no one has helped me, no one but you, I always felt like I'm alone, no one likes me" she said in between sobs. Raph was shocked. "Hey if it makes you feel better, I like you, but can I aculally _see_ you?" he asked.

She slowly nods. "Be warned, I might fighten you I'm not exacly human" she said "Nether am I" Raph said. She nervasly lifted her hood. Reviling her hair and turtle's head. Now the femaile turtle looks closely at her savior and noticed that he too is a muntant. Nether one of them were expecting to see each other as,well, a turtle!

"Ummm well hi" Raph said. The femaile smiled and said "hi". Raph started to do the one thing he hasnt done his whole life, blush. "My names Raphael but you can call me Raph" he told her. "My name is Mona Lisa but, if you want, you can call me Mona." she grinned.

"Hmmm guys has anyone seen Raph? he's been gone for two hours. I'm getting worried." Leo asked. Don looked at him for a moment. "Leo I just got a text from him not two seconds ago. He said somthing came up and he will be late coming home. He's fine."

"I just hope thats true you know what Raph's capible of, getting in trouble."

...and thats how me and my bros came to be. Ever since then we had some crazy adventures." Raph told Mona. He at her._ She looks a little tired out maybe she would like to stay at the lair. _Raph thought. "Mona are you tired?" he asked her. She didn't anwser. Raph looked at her closer, to find that she was sound asleep. _Aww she looks so peaceful I'll just take her to the lair and explain it in the morning. _Raph thought.

He dicided to text Don again,

_**Don,**_

_**On my way. I need you to make the couch I'm bringing home a suprise guest -Raph.**_

Don had just gotten Raph's text when there was a loud _**CRASH! **_in the kitchen. "MIKEY Leo shouted! Don rose from his chair to see what happened. Mikey had just broken the vase April had given them for their birthday. Leo was just about to let Mikey have it, when Donny held up his hand."Leo before you start to yell at Mike, I just got another text from Raph. It seems he's bringing home a guest, and this time its a good one. He asked me to make up the couch so when you here Raph come in just dont yell" he walked away. Leo and Mikey dicided to talk about what happend later and clean up for the 'guest'.

"Master Splnter" Leo poped his head in Spinter's room and found him meditating. "Yes, my son?" he responded. Leo took a deep breath "Raph is on his way home and aparently bringing someone with him." Splinter kept a straght face and said " Very well inform me when he gets here. I'll make dinner." he had gotten up and was heading to the kitchen. Leo was shocked to see his master so calm with this but just let it go.

Chapter 2 To the lair

Raph had just gotten home when Mona woke up in his arms. It was hard to tell in the dark but her face had gone compleatly red. "Ummm thanks, where are we?" she asked. "At the lair I told my bros to fix a place on our couch for you" he replied. His face was red as well. "Master Spinter will like you too." he comented. As he opened the door he is greeted by his family Mona remained quiet so she wouldnt ruin this moment. "Guys I want you to meet Mona" Raph said motioning her forward. She stepted out of the shadows for them to see. "Hello Mona nice too meet ya dude, errr dudette!" Mike said. Leo smiled "Yes hello". "Nice to meet you Mona" Donnatello had said. Mona had turned to Splinter. "Hello everyone" she nearly whispered. _She must still be a little shy _Raph wondered. "Now my sons we must return to the kitchen, dinner is served" Spinter had anounced. "Mona are you hungry?" Raph asked her. She gave a small knod in reply.

They all went to the table when Mikey shouted at the top of his lunges "PIZZA TIME DUDES!". Mona grimmiced and cover her poor ears. "Micallangello their is a lady present behave yourself." Splinter warned. "Yes Master, sorry Mone" Mikey apollogized. "Mikey I know you like giving out nicknames but lets ask Mona if she wants to be called 'Mone' ok" Leo proposed. Raph looked at her and she shook her head in disagreement. Mikey saw this and started to tease Raph. "Aww whats wrong Raphie does your..." Leo knew were he was going with this and shoved a slice of pizza in his mouth. Raph gave him a thumbs up and Mona started to giggle, and also started to get a little less red.

Chapter 3 Mikey's prank

That night Mona felt safe for once in her life until...

Mikey dicided to pull a small prank on Mona by dying her hair bright pink. He snickerd past Raph's door, not knowing that he was being watched by the short tempered turtle. _Whats that bonehead doing now_ he thought. Mikey slightly opens the jar of dye when he was grabbed by his bandana. "Owww ouch" he wimpered in pain. Raph caught him, pink handed. "What the shell are you doing Micallangelo, are you _trying_ to give her a heart attack?" he damanded. Normally he didnt use Mikey's full name, but when he did Mikey knew he was in deep trouble. "I'm doing a harmless prank,you know sort of a welcome ritual" Mike replied with a grin on his face. He hoped Raph would see the fun and let him do his prank. Raph took the caniser of dye away and returned to his room. Mikey had another prank up his sleeve though. He pulled out a can of hairspray and made Mona's hair stick up in all sorts of directions. "Heheheh" he left with a horrible laugh that night.

Chapter 4 The question.

The next morning, Mona went to the kitchen to make breakfast, only to find the bros already there. She looked at the clock, to see that it was nearly noon. She started to blush again. "Hey sleepyhead. Finally dicided to get up?" Leo joked, earning himself a small slap from Raph. "I know Raph, she got in late." he quickly. He turned back to was there when he noticed her wild hair. "... Mona, so not trying to be offincive, but what happend to your hair?" he asked. "Mikey tried to pull a quick prank by messing up my hair, I'm a very light sleeper." she responded while getting some lunch. Everyone looked at her for a moment. Raph was now blushing a bit, he thought she might have heard what he said to Mike last night. "Micallangelo I think you owe Mona an apollogy..." Splinter started, but Mona meirly laughed at this. "Please dont Mr. Splinter, I wasnt hurt, so I'm not at all mad. It acutlay makes me feel normal." she comented. With that said and done she quietly stands up to leave when Spinter catches her. "Miss Lisa, my sons and I have a proposile to offer you", he started. She stoped for a moment. "We would like to know if you would like to live with us. She smiled and quietly noded. Everyone gave a big "ALRIGHT!". "Now that thats out of the way time for us to train my sons" Splinter said.

Chapter 5 Mona's choise

That afternoon, while the guys were on patrol, Mona went to talk with Splinter. "Splinter?" she calls. "Yes Mona?" he responds. She walks in his room, "I have been thinking, and I was hoping that you would consider training me in the art of ninjutsu. I really admire the way the others' movements blend with there surounding. I wish to follow." she told him. He studied her sternly. _She really wants to do this. I can tell but she must work hard. _Splinter thought "If you really want this then first you should meditate with me. Come and sit." She gave a slight nod and sat. "Clear your mind and cross your legs... thats it, good" she focused her energy on meditating. She stayed in that state until the guys came back. "New york is getting a little too quiet we shouldn't ..." Leo started but when he saw Mona he stoped. "My sons please join us. I must explain somthing." Spinter told them They looked at each other sat near him. "Mona wishes to join us in our ninjitsu training and I wanted to know if you wanted her to train with you." he explained This really got the guys' attintion. They all looked at one another. Then Leo nodded for the group. Mona smiled but kept her position. "Very well first we must see what your caplible of first." Spinter explained. So they all went to the dojo for some practice

Chapter 6 Mona's Story

It turns out that she wasn't that bad. She blocked all of Mikey's attacked, Managed to acualy hit Don, hid in the shadows from Raph, and track Leo in his spot without much effort. Everone was shocked when they finished. "Wow didn't expect that" Mikey joked. Raph went in the other room and brought out a new punching bag. "This is to toughen your hands up a bit" he explained. She placed her and on it to feel how hard it was. She hung it up neer the dojo out a deep breath she punched her new bag, only to fing her arm go right through it. "Ummm I'm kinda stuck" she anounced. Raph rushed to help. "oh wow you did a number on this thing just let me get some scissors to cut it with." he said and he ran into the kitchen. A moment later he walked back and cut the small hole a little bigger. They finally managed to get her arm out. "Whew, thanks. If i had been stuck in there any longer..." she stoped to see them staring at her. "What?" she asked. "How did you get that strong?" Leo asked. Mona looked down with sadness in her eyes. "To explain that I would have to explain how I was mutated. Sit down, its a _really_ long story." she explained. So they sat near her and lisiened closely. "Well it all started at a petstore fivteen years ago.

_Flashback:_

_I was adopted by a tall shady character._

"Perfect" he said. When we went outside he put a cloth over my bowl. He took me to this sorta lab, and thats when I saw his nametag Agent Bishop. He put me in a big container. He dipped some lettuse in some ooze and force fed it to me. I was feeling woozy and passed out. When I next awoke I had doubled in size. Bishop then spoke to me. "So this ooze had some use to me I think you would make a good wepon." so he kept adding somthing purple to this ooze. I quickly grew smarter and physicly changed. "Very good, come boy" he said. I coulldn't tell he was talking to me so I stood still. "Come child" he repeated but I stayed put. I spoke up "Bishop" I started "Please understand that I am not, nor will I ever be a boy. I am indeed a young girl/turtle." I explained. Well that certinly ticked the shell out of him. He started cursing and saying that I was no longer use too him. He then pulled out a wepon. I escaped but not without reciving damage. I retreated to new york sewers, were I stayed for fivteen years.

_End of flashback_

Mona finished her story with a sad look on her face. "Bishop, why did we not suspect him?" Leo asked his bros. They kept their eyes on the floor "You met him?" she asked."Oh you have NO idea the disaster that happed" Mikey shouted. They all noded in agreement. "If Casy and April haven't helped" Splinter started but Mona shot him a confused glance. "Who?" she asked confusedly. Thats when it hit them, she never met April or Casey. "Oh yeah you havent met them. We should entroduce you to them tomorrow." Raph sugested. Everyone nodded in aggreement. "yes but you have another task to do first, where to put Mona's room." Splinter said.

Chapter 7 New friends and a room

"No, we should use the tutle tunnler" Leo said. The guys were trying to agree on how to get Mona's room done, but so far all they managed to do was find the spot. "Leo I told you, there are two reasons we can't use the tunnler. One, its damaged beyond repair, and two if i did get it to work, its way too big to work with." Don explained. "Lets use a jake hammer," Mikey sugested. "NO" his brothers responed. While the were arguing, Mona inspected the spot they had chosen.

"Hmmmm yes yea" she said quietly. She took a few steps back. Focusing on a certain spot, she took a deep breath. She ran full speed and punched a enormus hole in the wall. The guys were so busy arguing that they didn't hear the noise. Mona saw this and started to laugh a bit. She walked over to them. "Hey guys, stop theres no need to argue anymore." she said. They looked at her in confusion. She pointed at the hole she made. "Whoh how did that get there?" Mikey asked. To answer Mona blew the top of her fist. The guys looked horrified, except Raph who softly chuckled.

That night Raph had this strange dream...

He and Mona were hanging out when the Shreder came in and attacked them. Raph took Mona's hand and ran. They triped and fell. Sheder took his gauntlet and struck at Mona. "NOOO!" Raph screamed then, just when the Shreder swung at him... he woke up. "GUUAAAAHHHH" he when he noticed Mona siting beside him. "Mona, wha.." he started. "I heard you from the living room screaming." she explained, "I came to see if you were alright." This totally embarased Raph. "I-I-I'm okay, really. It was just a little bad dream" he studered. "Well.. get some rest, see you in the morning. Good night" she said and started to leave when Raph stoped her. "Hey Mona", he called. She turned to him, "Yea?". "...can I talk to you about it." he asked. She gave a nod and sat on the bed. "In the dream... the two of us were attacked... by an old enemy that my bros and I defeated. We ran as fast as we could but triped and fell. The Shreader... he took you out and just as he swung for me I woke up." Raph expained. His face was compleatly red. "It was just a dream, besides you just said you defeated him." she comforted him. "Yeah but he always seems to come back some how" Raph told her. "Relax, here I found this when I was looking through the sewer earlier. Its a dreamcatcher, its for geting rid of nightmares." she explained. She put a pin in the wall and hung it up. "Get some rest, I'll see ya in the morning" she said and left. This made Raph feel a little better, he can't understand one thing, why does he always get nervase when Mona's around?

Later that day...

Mona was brushing her hair when there was a knock at the door with a big "GOONGALA!" This scared the shell out of Mona and she quickly hides. "There here" Leo anounced. Then he looked around and noticed that Mona was missing. "Where did Mona go?" he asked. "Up here" she responded. They all looked up to see that she was somehow on the cileing. "Ummm little help" she said. Raph went to his room and got out a big tarp. Everyone grabed a corrner and spread it out. "Okay, now just let go and we'll catch you." Leo instructed. She let go but didn't fall near the tarp. Insted, she almost landed on Raph, but he caught her in his arms. They both started to blush. "Ummm thanks" she told him. he noded and set her down. Mikey went to open the door for April and Casey. "Finally, what took ya so long pal?" Casey asked. "We got caught up with a little problem" Mikey explained. Thats when April saw Mona. "Who's you friend?" April asked. Casey looked at Mona and is wide-eyed. It was Raph who actully introduced her."This is Mona" he said. Casey shot him a sly look. Obviously he thought something was between them. Leo spoke up "She is a nat when it comes to combat, she even made the hole where her room is" he told them. This frightened Casey. " Did you think I was a girly girl?" Mona teased. "Ya I did, but it sounds like yous can pack a punch." Casey laughed. April just smiled and said "nice to meet you". Then Mona notice that April's stomach was bigger that it apperred in the wedding photo the guys had shown her. She understood but kept quiet.

"So how did you meet the guys?" April asked as the guys went on patrol. "I was attacked by some thugs and Raph saved me. We talked for a bit then, I guess I fell asleep because the next thing I saw was that Raph had me in his arms outside the lair." Mona explained. April was shocked. Never had she known that Raph saved anyone and they hooked up like that. "April, do you know were I might find some furniture? I just got my room and it's very empty." Mona asked. April noded "I'll get Casey to bring somthing" she said. "Okay but nothing too girly. The only thing I wll accept pink will be my bandana, when I find one at least." Mona said. April gave another nod, "Yeah everything that I'll get pink will go to my baby". Mona started to blush, she really didn't what to mention April being pregnat. April saw her turn red "I'm sorry Mona, did I embariss you?" she asked. Mona shook her head hard "No no not at all. I thought that if I brought it up that I might embarese you." she awnsered. They both started to laugh like crazy. It was nice to Mona. She had good friends. She thought for a second, and face palmed herself. "SHOOT" she shouted. April was confused. "I forgot to thank Raph for saving me the other day."

Chapter 8 Thank you Raphel

_Tonight I'll tell Raph! Why didn't I do it that day? Stupid, stupid. _Mona was in a sea of thought when she saw here master wobbleing over to the kitchen. He nearly feel but Mona caught him. "Sensei why don't you relax tonight and I'll cook, you look tired." Mona suggested. Spinter was indeed tired, "Mona you always want to help, why don't my sons do this like you?" he pondered. Mona smiled and headed for the kitchen. _I think I'll make chicken, with mashed potatos and mac and cheese,_ Mona thought. So she got straight to work

Up on the rooftops...

The guys were being big showoffs again, except Raph. "Raph get your head in the game and try to top this." Mikey shouted and fliped in the air, landing safely on the next bulding. "Cute little bro but check this out." Leo responded, he flipped in the air and did a double kick before landing. "What is this, amiture hour? Stand back!" Don shouts and jumps off the building, does two flips,and air cartwheels before landing. Raph doesn't do any fancy work tonight, he's too busy in thought. _I still don't understand. Why do I totally blank out when Mona's around me? I feel totally spazed! _he thought. His brothers were deeply conserned about him. He NEVER backs out of a challange! "Raph you okay over there" Leo asked. Raph is too deep in his thoughts and dosn't hear him. Raph stopped jumping so he could think straight. Leo, Mikey, and Don stop to talk to there off-brother. "Dude what the shell is wronge with you, didn't you hear Leo" Mikey demanded. Raph stared at the ground for a moment, deep in thought. Don sighed and slaped Raph in the back of his head. "Ouch, thanks" Raph says. His brothers were shocked. Raph just thanked Don for slaping him in the head, this has to stop. "Raph are feeling okay, your a little off today." Leo asked. "I'm just thinking alot thats all, but thanks for asking" Raph responded. His bros stared a him for a moment, before Leo finally spoke again "Raph, why don't you go home. Your not focusing on the patrol and we're getting kinda worried." Raph nodded and headed back to the lair.

Meanwhile...

Mona puts the chicken in the oven for the last time. She sets the timer for ten minutes. Then she cleans up a little before Raph came in. "Hey Raph, dinner will be ready in ten, call your bros and tell them to get there shells down here." Mona called. Raph smiled and did what he was told. _Okay Mona. Now is the time to tell Raph, _she thought. "Raph when your done calling your bros, come here for a sec" she called. "Coming" he responded. When he came in she set down the pot she was holding. "Raph, I relized that I never thanked you for saving me from the thugs the other day, so here" she said and gave him a huge hug. Raph totally froze. He never felt like this before when someone huged him. Mona let go and returned to preparing dinner. Raph went to his room to think a bit

Chapter 9 What is wrong with me?

When Mona hugged Raph, somthing inside him bursted. He felt weird. It was a nice gesture, but why a hug? Somthing in his stomach fluttered. He laied on his bed and thought for a while. _I'm loosing my cool. What is going on? Why do I really feel like... I just don't understand. Maybe some music could help._ He turned on his radio and turned to a random station. With his headphones on, he lisened to a few songs. They all reminded him of Mona. He was still confused. "Raph, come on dinners ready" Mona called. He rose from his bed and went to the table. There were his bros, already eating, and Mona put his plate on the table before sitting down to eat. He remained silent and ate his food. His bros looked at him with consern. "Well, quiet today are we Raphie-boy" Mikey teased. He earned himself a slap not by Raph, but by Mona. Raph continuted to eat, even though his stomach was feeling weird. "Raph, if your feeling well you don't have to eat now. I can stick your food in the oven so you can eat later." Mona told him. Raph gave her a nod and went to his room still clutching his stomach.

Mona was conserned so after dinner, she consulted Master Splinter. "Master Splinter, I'm getting worried about Raph. The others told me this isnt his usual behavior." she explained. "Hmmm I shall speak to Raphael. I too, am worried." he said. He got of the floor and went to Raph's room. Raph was laying on his bed in a sea of thoughts when there was a knock on his door. "Raphael may I come in?" Splinter asked. "Yes" Raph responded. Splinter entered the room and sits on the bed. "Raphel somthing has been bothering you has it not?" he asked. "Yes but the problem is that I don't know what. I can't think straight, somthing in my stomach is fluttering and..." he stoped and banged his head on the wall. "WHATS WRONG WITH ME!?" he screamed. Splinter was worried, he has never seen Raph like this. "Raphael, you should rest and think. I do not know what is wrong with you, but things will get better." Splinter explained. He left his confused son and resumed metitating. _Maybe the radio can help again. It did last time. _Raph thought. He plugged in his radio and headphones and stayed on the station he was on. There was this one song that caught his intrest.

Home is where my heart is still beating  
And I don't know when I'll see her again  
I hate to see her cry when I'm leaving  
But now, I'm a thousand miles away again

And she feels like Carolina,  
Looks like California  
Shining like those New York lights on Broadway  
When she looks like I'm behind her,  
I'll always be there for her  
She makes me feel like home's not so far away  
She feels like Carolina

It's hard to understand the way I'm living  
And I know she thinks I'm never coming home  
But I miss her pretty smile,  
And I'm coming back in a little while  
But now, I'm a thousand miles away again

And she feels like Carolina,  
Looks like California  
Shining like those New York lights on Broadway  
When she looks like I'm behind her,  
I'll always be there for her  
She makes me feel like home's not so far away

No matter how far I go  
You know I can't stop thinking about her  
And there's nothing like the way I feel  
The way I feel when I'm beside her

Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh  
Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh

She feels like Carolina,  
Looks like California  
Shining like those New York lights on Broadway  
When she looks back, I'm behind her,  
I'll always be there for her  
She makes me feel like home's not so far away

Carolina, California  
Like home's not so far away

And she feels like Carolina,  
Looks like California  
She makes me feel like home's not so far away

She makes me feel like home's not so far away

The whole time he was thinking of Mona. He would hate to leave her alone while he was somewhere far away. He also loved her pretty smile, wait did he just think Mona was cute? Love, thats it! Thats what was wrong with him. He was in love! _I can't let the guys find out, I'll just keep this crush a secret._ he thought.

Chapter 10 Movie Night

Now that he knew what was wrong with him, Raph was acting like his old self. Mona had dicided to join them on patrol that night. She learned very quickly that the guys loved to show off, so she joined the fun. "Guys and Mona, try to top this!" Mikey shouted and flipped off the building and twirled down on the next building. "Nice, but top this" Leo responed as he jumped, flipped three times and landed. "Amiturs!" Don shouted and basicly rolled to the next building. "Nice try , Donny but I got you beat." Mona shouted and backfliped to the next building. _Woah, sweet _Raph thought. Raph fliped, twirled and laned safely on his hands. The others were glad Raph was okay, especialy Mona. Not only did she owe him her life, she thought he was cute. She was also good at keeping her feelings covered like Raph, so it wasnt't a problem for her. "Looks like we have a winner." she said when Raph got to his feet. Mikey just stuck out his tounge. When this was witnessed by Raph, well Raph just chased him. "Well, Its good to have Raph back to normal." Don said.

Back at the lair...

"Movie night guys!" Mikey announced. The turtles went to the living room were Mikey had put in 'Die Hard'. Mona sat by Raph while the title screen was showing. "Okay whose got the remote?!" Mikey shouted. Mona started to chuckle. "What?" Mikey shouted at her. She waved the remote in her hand. "Ninja training has its uses" she said. Everyone but Mikey cracked up.

When the movie ended, Mona and Raph were fast asleep. The others were trying to not roll on the floor laughing. "Aww thats actually kinda cute" Leo commented. Mikey and Donny nodded in aggreement. "Should we wake them?" Donny asked. Mikey shook his head. "Naah it would make them angry." Leo replied.

When Raph woke up, he found Mona sleeping on his arm. He lifted her up and put her in her room. _Aww, she's so peaceful_, he thought. He left the room with a huge grin on his of Mikey's location, Raph couldn't stop what happend next. This time, Mikey's prank was fool proof. He didn't make a sound and entered Mona's room. _ She humuleated me! Payback time!_ Mikey thought, a taking out a pair of scissors.

Chapter 11 Mikey's stupid prank part 2

Mikey and the guys were eating breakfast when there was a scream. "AHHHHH, MIACALLANELO YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR!" shouted Mona. Mikey started to shrink into his seat. Leo was about to ask Mikey what did he do, when Mona came in. In her hands was some of her hair. "WHAT THE SHELL MIKEY? YOU HAVE REALLY GONE OVER THE EDGE THIS TIME. YOU SHOULD KNOW NOT TO CUT A GIRLS HAIR WHEN SHE IS ASLEEP!" she shouted. She huffed off to her room and locked the door. The guys turned and glaired at Mikey. Raph went over to his brother and slaped him upside the head and went to Mona's room. Mikey tried to follow when Leo held him back. "No way Mike, you need to recive your punishment. Why did you cut her hair?" he demanded. "She totally embaressed me yesterday, I didn't mean to cut so much. My fingers sliped" Mikey explained and went to the dojo to get his just desserts.

Raph knocked on the bedroom door. "Mona its me can I come in?" he asked. "Yeah, hang on I need to clean up somthing." she said through the door. A minute later she opened the door. "Sorry about my brother Mona, but don't worry, I'm sure that he will get a huge punishment." Raph told her. She remained silent for a moment. "I-I didn't mean to yell but..." she paused. "M-my hair doesn't grow back. I grew it out and last year it just didn't grow any longer." she said. Raph lisend with shock. "Maybe we can find a way to make a style with the rest of your hair." Raph sugested. She thought for a moment. "Do you still have the dye you took from mikey?' she asked. He nodded and went to his room. Moments later he came back with the canister. "Thanks, while I do my hair, could you tell Mikey the story? I don't want him to think that he can do it again." she asked. Again, he nodded and left. _Okay Mona, think._ she thought and got to work.

"...and thats why she is so mad." Raph told his family. Mikey sat in silence. "Micalangilo you really need to apologize to Mona Lisa, and from now on, you are to not touch her hair." Splinter told him. Mikey nodded and started to stand when Mona came in the room. "Hey what do you think?" she asked. Her hair was in a ponytail, except her short, pink bangs. "Cool." Raph said. "Mona, I'm so sorry I cut your hair in the first place, but I just got so mad when you made fun of me with the remote yesterday." Mikey said Mona sighed "Mikey don't you know that anger is self distructive? Ok I forgive you, but no more hair pranks." she said. "...and stay out of my room." she added.

Chapter 12 Mona's Secret

Mikey had gotten an upset stomach a few days later so when the others went on patrol, he stayed home. "Maybe Mona has some videogames in her room." he wondered out loud. He went to her room and looked through her desk drawers. He saw a book labled 'My Sketches' "_Huh, I didnt know Mona was an artist" _he thought. He opened the book and saw a lot of sketches of a single turtle. He couldn't tell who it was from the bandanna, sciece she didn't color them,so he looked at the weponds. He saw two sais, this is defenally Raph. He flipped through her journal for a bit. Every page was full of sketches of him. He then relized that Mona must have had a crush on Raph.

"Aww admit it Raph, you let Mona have all those punks to hit." Donny teased. The four of them had just got back from patrol. "I loved throwin there leader around the most, he totally had it comin" Mona said really excited. She turned to Mikey on the couch. "Dude you totally missed all the fun. Those purple-dorks didn't even had time to think when..." she stopped when she saw the book he had in his hand. She slowly backed to the door and ran. "Whats gotten into her?" Leo asked. Everyone turned to Mikey. "Guys look at this, Mona's got a little crush." he said. He held up the sketch book were they could see it. The others were speachless. "Mikey, were did you find this?" Leo asked. "In Mona's room." Raph's blood started to boil. "MIKEY! What the shell dude? I thought Mona told you to stay out of her room." he scould. He took off after Mona.

About a mile away, Raph saw Mona sobbing her eyes out. "Mikey, what the shell is wrong with that guy? Why does he not leave me alone?" she asked no one . She hasn't noticed Raph. "We all ask that question Mona. I think when he was little, he was dropped on his head." Raph said. Mona looked at him and blushed. Raph sat beside her. There was a silence. "...they were of you Raph. The drawings Mikey stole from my room." Mona said silently. Raph sat without a word. "Do you have a crush on me?" he asked, she gave a slight nod. "Do you?" she asked. It took him a minute to gather his courage. "Yes, I do. I didn't know it at first, but no one made me feel the way I do now." he explained. He put his arm around her, and she looked up into his green eyes. He looked into her baby blue eyes as well. They leaned into each other and kissed.

Back at the lair...

"Mikey, this is the last straw, why are you pranking Mona so much anyway?" Leo demanded. Mikey stared at the ground. "I was looking for some videogames, the journal thing was a compleate accident. I swear, I didn't know it was a secrate diary or somthing." he pleaded. Just then Raph and Mona came into the lair. "Mona I am soo sorry, I didn't know that journal was a secrat, I was just looking for some videogames." Mikey told her. Mona knoded and headed for the kitchen. She was about to make dinner, when her shellphone rang. "Hello?" "WHAT!" "Okay, stay calm we're on the way." she told the caller. "GUYS! GET YOUR DISGUSESS ON! " Mona yelled. They did what she said, even Splinter. "Comeone, hurry! Casey just called, get in the van NOW!" she yelled.

When they were in the van, Mona drove and told them what Casey said. "Okay, so Casey told me that April went into labor, and he was driving to the hospital. When he was talking I heard April, so yeah, I freaked!" she said. The guys lisend as carfully as they could, they also tried to hangon to their seats because Mona was driving like a lunitic!

_Chapter 13: The New kid in town._

When they arived at the hospital, Mona calmtly asked the woman at the desk were April was. " Third floor Room 6b" the lady had told her.

When they had gotten there, April was screaming her lungs out. "Mikey this is gonna get ugly, so stay out here. That also goes for anyone that is squimish." she had told them. Mikey, Leo and Donny had taken a seat outside. Raph went in with her. "Good thing you made it" April said in between screams. When Mona tried to get April to relax, Raph talked to Casey. "Hey Raph" Casey said in some sort of a daze. "Arrgeeee" shouted April shouted. Casey fainted but Raph caught him. Then a baby cry filled the room. "Its a girl" the doctor said. He handed her to April. The next day April invited the guys to meet their niece better. "We dicided to name her Aggie." Casey told them. "Mona can I see you in the other room please?" April asked her. She nodded and followed her. They went to the kitchen and sat at the table. "Do you think you can paint the walls in Aggie's room, Mikey said you can draw really well?" April asked. "Sure, I actually had this idea but you will see soon enough." Mona said.

The next morning, Mona came with a lot of paint. April showed her to Aggie's room. Mona got straght to work.

6 hours later...

Mona had just finished painting the room when she heard voices downstairs. "Come on guys, lets see what Mona did." she heard Raph say. She exited the room and met everyone in the hall. "Come on in" she invited. When they went in, they couldnt belive their eyes. Three walls had New York city on them. The last wall had everyone on it and an empty space between April and Casey. "When she gets bigger, I am gonna paint Aggie right her." Mona told them. "Mona this is amazing, I can't thank you enough." April said. "Hey, you just did." Mona smirked

_Chapter 14 Bishop's mistake of the year_

Two months afterwards Mona and the others were on patrol when there was a robbery in action. "Ok guys looks like computer tech. This is pretty simple." Leo abushed the van, but then the doors inside closed. The van quickly filled with an unknown gas. This caused the turtles to become unconsious.

When she next awoke Mona and the others were in seprate cages. Mona looked around and relized were they were, Bishop's lab. Mona started to panic, she needed to get out. "Well, well, well, what have we here?" a voice said. Mona turned an met his glare. "You, YOU!" Mona shouted, waking the others. "Jeez where are we?" Mikey asked his brothers. "Bishop's lab, you have alot of nerve Bishop!" Mona shouted. "I dont give a damn, if you don't cooperate your gonna die" Bishop hissed turning to Raph's cage. Mona started to growl, which surprised the others. "Oh well, lets try to get your DNA again turtles. Lets start with Raph." Bishop said. Mona's eyes turned bright red. She ripped the bars of her cage as if they were paper. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" she roared. She launched herself at him and started to beat the shit out of him. "YOU. CAUSE. NOTHING. BUT. PAIN. WELL. NOW. ITS. TIME. TO. PAY!" she said between punches. The others were scared. They never seen Mona this mad before. She had incredible strength too! Bishop pulled out a gun and tried to shoot her. Mona jumped out of the lasers path. She knocked the gun out of his hands and pinned him down. "I won't kill you, but I _WILL _knock the shit out of you until you wish you were dead." she yelled. She punched Bishop again and again, until he layied unconsious on the floor. Mona took a few deep breaths and calmed down. She ripped the bars off the other's cages. The others stared at her, stunded. "Did you know you could do that?" Mikey asked. Mona shook her head, as they returned home. Mona never felt so good to have everything normal, or as normal as mutant turtles could be.


End file.
